It's Texan Time!
by DeadlyHuntressCeres
Summary: Crossover between the TCM and the AT Franchise. Nubbins wants his wish come true of being a great artist. One day he gets the chance to fulfill his desires as he met the Princess of Dreams on a rainy stormy day. This meeting however brought in a chain of unwanted situations, not only for the Sawyers, no, as well to the Adventure Time realm. Rated T, contains OC (Dream Princess).


**Hey guys. Its Ceres with another story coming on. This time i will go in the widely unknown area of Crossover Universes , yes, i always wanted to make a totally nutty crossover between two franchises who could be not more different setting wise as well character wise...**

**My two franchises for this will be :**

**1)The Texas Chainsaw Massacre**

**2)Adventure Time**

**Yeah i know what you think now...what the hell is wrong with this girl? Before you think so however let me tell you that it's more thought of as little satire of both series. For the cast, there will be the original TCM Crew : The Hitchhiker, Drayton and Leatherface(Bubba), from Adventure Time there will be: Prismo, Dream Princess(OC), Cosmic Owl and a few more characters of AT.**

**R&R, Reviews are welcome and needed as for i am striving to get better every day ;D.**

* * *

**Setting in the Year 1972, Nubbins(the Hitchhiker) want that his life goal of becoming a great and famous artist is coming true after all those years of failing. Getting no support from his family for this(mainly Drayton, Bubba would support him if he was intelligent enough for this)he continued to life his dull life in Newt, Texas, dreaming of his career.**

**But one fateful day there was a huge thunderstorm and the sky turned pitch black. Nubbins was on his way back from the graveyard as he saw someone laying on the ground, unconscious as it seems. It was raining like hell and this certain girl somehow catching Nubbins attention. Not knowing that this girl is a princess, coming from a far away dimension, the dimension of Ooo, the Hitchhiker took her to his home, unknown of the chain effect this would bring to him as well his family...**

* * *

****Chapter 1:

"The strange girl"

...

_Nubbins Sawyer was a sad young guy. His dream of being a great artist worshipped all around the globe was a pretty tough one. He was living with his family in a little town called Newt, in the outskirts of the town. A little farmhouse was his home, a nice swing in front of the porch and a lot of trees surrounding the little farm. As every known proud texan redneck family they owned a pickup truck with the american flag in the back of the truck, showing their support of their home country. _

_The Sawyer's patriarch was called Drayton Sawyer, hobby cook and owner of a little Gas Station, he was the older brother of Nubbins as well the older brother of Bubba and Robert Sawyer which was sadly in Vietnam right now, fighting off crazy guys with machetes. He was the twin of Nubbins and both were very close to each other. The youngest Sawyer is Bubba which is far known as Leatherface due to his crude human masks he use to wear. He is a retard who can't talk and only communicate through guttural sounds and babyish gibbering. _

_They used to work in a big slaughterhouse located a bit away of Newt, but after it was closed, they all lost their jobs. Because of this, the Sawyers began to use other things for living, containing killing of people and eating their flesh afterwards._

_Lets have a little insight of the family life now, what do you think? :D_

_..._

"Hey cook, give me back this! Its my newest piece of art!" _Nubbins shouted, trying to reach his beloved working piece. Drayton had an evil grin on his face, smashing down the piece on the ground, continuing beating Nubbins with a broom he had in his other hand. _

"We ain't have no more food, so you nap haired idiot better move your fucking ass and get us some passengers, got that boy?" _Drayton hissed at his younger brother, still beating him with the broom stick. Nubbins backed away and was growling. He ran out of the house, grabbing his bag, roughly open the door which made Drayton even more angry and made his way to the local graveyard. He had enough of his older brothers daily torments, he needed something to distract himself now._

_He didn't saw that the sky was turning black slowly and that a thunderstorm was soon coming up._

_Back in the Sawyer Farm:_

_Drayton looked outside the living room window, frowning. It was going to be stormy soon which meant not good for them. Those storms always destroying a great amount of the farm which only made costs and Drayton hated spending money the utmost, he was a greedy bastard. The little money they got from Draytons work in the Gas Station was barely enough for them to pay for electricity and taxes._

"This little coon shit better hurry up, i ain't want to search for him after this fucking storm coming over him..." _grumpily he sat down and turned on the radio, reading his newspapers._

_Bubba was behind his metal door which was joined with the kitchen, looking out of the window, afraid of the suddenly dark sky. As he had the mental condition of a small child, he was not able to understand all the worries his older brother had in his life. As long as Bubba had a roof over his head, enough to eat as well time for playing a little around with his trusty chainsaw he was more than fine. _

_He often thought on his older brother Robert too, who was away now. Not understanding the meaning of war, he simply thought that his brother was on vacation of some sorts, not coming back for a very long time. _

_As the first sound of thunder came up, Bubba panicked slightly. He was afraid of thunderstorms since his childhood. Scared of the sudden noises he runned in the living room, joining in Drayton. I don't have to tell you that this was not a good idea at all..._

_"_Get your shit together boy! I am reading the newspapers now, its only a thunderstorm, no need to be afraid..." _he grumbled, not looking up from the papers in front of him. Bubba began to look down on the ground, fiddling with his thumbs. _

"Aalright you can sit the fuck down here, but just be quiet okay? I need no rumble now..!" _Drayton replied, giving his younger brother a picture book. _"look at this for a while, it have some nice pictures in it..."

_Bubba clapped his hands in joy and started to look on the pictures happily. The older Sawyer simply shook his head, turning his attention to the newspapers again. _

_Now we do a little switch to the outskirts of the dimension of Ooo, the multiverse!_

_This place we are at now is called the Multiverse, precisely the Time Room...you can imagine it as some kind of big room with a single two dimensional person in it, a dude called Prismo who looks like an afro-american guy only in pink instead of black. He is the guardian over this universe, his nickname is also the wish master(ironically he only can grant one wish...tch...what a loser)Oh he is also immortal and has a fear of getting in a relationship(freudian excuse much huh?) so you can get the vibe hehehehe...nothing else to do as to mess up with other peoples wishes, he uses to hang out with his best buddy, an overgrown, stoned owl called Cosmic Owl who has the urge to enter other people's dreams to give them crucial visions of their future which he often only does because of frightening them. You can imagine them as bachelors par excellance, crazy duo, dorm mates or whatever you want to call them. Sometimes there is also a visitor, a young princess called Dream Princess. She is the princess of the Dream Kingdom and is good friends with the owl dude. She can see other peoples dreams. As any other female, Dream Princess also can be a bitch, especially in her special phase called "Nightmare" which is the multiverse fucked up equivalent to menstruation. Prismo and DP used to date but this was always an act because of Prismos fear for relationships...Besides this, she also is able to travel through the universes._

* * *

_Prismo was yawning as he lazily watched over the universe as he did all the time. Cosmic Owl, his best buddy was hanging besides him, eating a sandwich, getting stoned and lazily looking through some books. It was useless because he already knew every book in every universe but he needed a little thing to do to beat the horrid boredom. He also could wander through dreams of some people in Ooo but the owl was even too lazy doing so..._

_"_Hey Cosmo(Prismos nickname for Cosmic Owl), how is the reading doing? Something new?" _he snickered, pushing a button of his multiverse remote, switching to the land of Aaa._

"Look at them bro, those little genderbend fucks giving no single shit about themselves, they do only laying around lazily...funny huh?" _Prismo said, switching again, this time on Ooo again. _

"Why you don't switch on the real world now? You know, always those cartoon worlds, they bore me. Let us strive through something new!" _the owl said, inhaling the smoke deeply in his lungs, filling his brain with more nonsense._

_Prismo liked the idea and switched to the real world realm._

"Ahh i know this place, its called Texas! A rural country full of redneck hillbillies!" _Prismo exclaimed, smiling. The Owl laughed hard. _

"Texas? Weird name...oh maybe there is something interesting going on. Zoom in dude!" _flapping with his cosmic wings, he pointed to a little monitor._

"aalrighty, there we go!"

"Oh btw Prismo, what about this little girl you used to date? You know...Dream Princess? Have you hear from her the last time?" _the owl asked his friend innocently, making Prismo sweating profoundly. _

_Prismo's face went red and he avoided the theme as good as possible._

"No, and to be honest i am happy about this..." _he muttered, looking on the screen again. Out of sudden his eyes grew in size as he saw something awfully familiar to him on the screen...it was Dream Princess, flying in the air of this Texas realm..._

_The Cosmic Owl was too stoned to even recognize the girl on screen, continuing to reading. _

"Oh fuck..." _Prismo stared at the monitor as Dream Princess was struck by an thunderbolt, falling down pretty fast. _

_Back in the Texan Realm:_

_Nubbins was on his way back from the graveyard, he got a full bag of bones and was eager to build them up to something even more bigger as last time. Bad for him that it was raining heavily by now, storming uncontrollable. He runned down the way to his home which was a few miles away. He cursed the weather and this storm more than one time, covering his body as best he could with his old coat he got inside his bag. _

_As he was running back home he saw that someone was laying on the ground, a girl as much as he could see at the moment. She was medium built and was wearing a weird dress, her blond hair had a weird shiny hue in it, at least weird in Nubbins eyes, but the most weird thing was that she had noodle like limbs, like from a cartoon. She was gorgeous anyway and for one time his humanity came back for a second, having pity with this girl on the ground._

_Short story, Nubbins throwed the girl over his shoulder, carrying her home to his family's farm. He was wondering what Drayton would say to this strange, yet beautiful woman. Running faster he soon reached his destination and went into the house._

"What the fuck did you need so long for?" _Drayton was shortly before another outburst as he saw the girl hanging over Nubbins shoulders. "_The hell is this?" _he asked as he took a look on the girl in front of him. "_And why is she smelling like smoke?"

"Maybe the thunder struck her as she was walking around, who knows!" _Nubbins exclaimed, carefully laying down the body on the floor. _"She looks like a nice girl Drayton!"

"What is up with her limbs anyway? She looks like a fucking cartoon person..."

_Out of sudden, the girl began to move slightly. A moaning was heard and slowly she opened her eyes._

_"_Where...am ...i?"

...

* * *

**to be continued :D. Feedback is welcome *bows* And keep in mind that this is solemnly a satire, so don't take it seriously. **

**So far i would like to have your opinion on this xÜ.**

**Ceres ~~**


End file.
